disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
First Ninja
The First Ninja was the last ninja from the Norisu Nine who became the first Norrisville Ninja and trapped the Sorcerer underground. Personality The First Ninja is serious and grim, taking his role as the Ninja very seriously. Spending many years fighting against the Sorcerer, he is enraged and saddened when Randy accidentally ruins his plans. He also is very insightful, often speaking in riddle. While usually calm, the First Ninja also can get very stressed and frustrated, shouting at others to be quiet when trying to figure out a solution, and becoming upset when he thinks he or someone else messed things up. When he thought he had failed to stop the Sorcerer, the First Ninja became depressed and gave up. However, he became inspired by Randy's determination and returned to trap his enemy once and for all. The Battle with the Tengu According to the NinjaNomicon, he fought the Tengu, an ancient bird demon. The Tengu was too powerful to defeat, until he found out the demon's feathers were the source of its power. Infused in the Ninja Suit, the feathers gave it mysterious powers and forever linked the Ninja and the Tengu together, their strengths and weaknesses shared. After he defeated the Tengu, the First Ninja imprisoned it in a sacred stone known as the Eye of Eternity, which is also known as the Sacred Tengu Stone. The Sorceress In 1209, when the Sorcerer and the Sorceress teamed up to cause chaos, the First Ninja fought to stop them. He pushed the Sorceress into the portal that the two sorcerers had created while trying to hit him. This banished her to the Land of Shadows. The Sorcerer's Imprisonment The First Ninja finally triumphed over the Sorcerer in 1213 as seen in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja." With the help of future ninja Randy, Howard, and his squire Plop Plop, he sealed the Sorcerer underground with the Eye of Eternity, which he locked with the Sorcerer's Key. Because he knew that possessing the key was too dangerous, the First Ninja hid it. Afterwards The First Ninja continued to act as guard over the Sorcerer's prison. He wrote down everything he learned into the NinjaNomicon, as he prompted to by Randy. When it was time for him to learn the Ultimate Lesson, his memories were taken into the Nomicon for future ninjas, and his duty was given to the next Norrisville Ninja. Trivia *Joel McHale has also voiced the NinjaNomicon in the rare occasions it speaks (like in "Ninja Camp" and "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key"), raising interesting questions. *It's stated in "The Ninja Supremacy" that upon the Ninja's time being up, the Nomicon absorbs all of his experiences so it can be passed on to the next Ninja. As he was the first, it's possible it means the Nomicon has his mind. *According to Randy and Howard, he talks like the Nomicon. *First Ninja has a move where he can conjure an energy blast that looks like a dragon. Gallery First Ninja03.jpg Imagedjdn.jpg First Ninja01.png First Ninja02.jpg Pranks for Nothing - First Ninja 00.png Sorcerer in Love - First Ninja.png First Ninja04.png First Ninja05.png First Ninja06.jpg First Ninja07.png First Ninja08.png First Ninja09.png First Ninja10.png Randy_Puzzles_it_Out.jpg First Ninja11.png First Ninja12.png First Ninja13.png First Ninja14.png First Ninja15.png First Ninja16.png First Ninja17.png First Ninja18.jpg First Ninja19.jpg First Ninja20.png RC13CN - 681.png First Ninja21.png First Ninja22.png Randy Cunningham 13th Century Ninja - First Ninja and Randy.png Randy Cunningham 13th Century Ninja - First Ninja 01.jpg RC13CN - 1271.jpg Randy Cunningham-13th Century Ninja-In side the Nomicon.png Randy Cunningham 13th Century Ninja - First Ninja.png RC13CN - 1357.jpg Pranks for Nothing - First Ninja.png Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Ninjas Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased characters